Mobile Internet is an industry with fastest development, greatest market potential, and most attractive prospect, and the wireless access is a core technology of the Mobile Internet industry. At present, advanced Multiple Radio Access Technologies (Multi-RAT in short) coexist, and user terminal may access the wireless network in a high speed and enjoy high-quality services. Wherein, typical technologies include wireless wide area network access technology represented by LTE, and wireless local area network technology represented by IEEE 802.11. WLAN is a network in a local region established in the wireless communication technology, the architectural diagram is shown in FIG. 1, compared to LTE (Long Term Evolution), WLAN has a small coverage area, high access rate, and low cost of using.
As a typical representative of 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) wireless communication family network, LTE network consists of E-UTRAN (Evolved UTRAN (UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) Terrestrial Radio Access Network) eNB (Evolved NodeB)) and Evolved Packet Core (EPC in short), and the network is flat. Wherein, an EUTRAN includes a set of eNBs connected with the EPC through an S1 interface, eNBs can be connected with each other through an X2. The S1 and X2 are logical interfaces. One EPC can manage one or more eNBs, one eNodeB also can be controlled by multiple EPCs, and one eNB can manage one or more cells. The LTE-A system is evolved from the LTE system, and the network architecture is the same as that of LTE. LTE is a 4G technology, compared to 3G, LTE has advantages in many aspects: higher data rate, low latency transmission, and guarantee of Quality of Service (QoS). Compared to WLAN, LTE has a larger coverage, and supports high-speed mobile and roaming of a user terminal.
With the continuous evolution of the communication network in future, an inevitable trend is that networks in various system coexist, which includes 2G, 3G, and LTE combination network, and 3GPP-WLAN combination network, etc., and a schematic diagram of the 3GPP-WLAN combination network is shown in FIG. 2. Due to the complementary characteristic between WLAN and 3GPP wireless communication family network, interconnection of 3GPP-WLAN becomes one of the hot topics concerned by equipment manufacturers, system integrators, operators and scientific research institutions.
In case of coexistence of a plurality of access technologies, a fatal problem is how to select a suitable access network, to guarantee a QoS requirement of a user terminal, and to avoid unnecessary Ping-pong handover. At present, in the history record information, a history record cell only includes UTRAN\LTE\GERAN (GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) EDGE (Enhanced Data Rate for GSM Evolution) Radio Access Network) cell information which is only carried in the handover procedure, and the function of the UTRAN\LTE\GERAN cell information is for RRM (Radio Resource Management) decision to mainly solve the Ping-pong handover. Information of an LTE history record cell includes Global Cell ID, Cell Type (ENUMERATED (very small, small, medium, large, . . . )), Time UE stayed in Cell, and HO Cause Value (reason for UE handover from E-UTRAN to UTRAN). UTRAN history record cell Information history record includes cell ID (PLMN+CID), Cell Type (ENUMERATED (macro, micro, pico, femto, . . . )), and Time UE stayed in Cell. At present, a history record of a terminal in WLAN system is not defined, and because there is no direct cross-system handover procedure between LTE and WIFI, when UE hands over from LTE to WIFI or from WIFI to LTE system, the previous history record information of the UE staying in a system cannot be passed to the target system through a related handover procedure. If a network side acknowledges related information of UE in WLAN system, such as service type, staying time, and traffic and so on, the network side may optimize an ANDSF (Access Network Discovery and Selection Function) policy or RAN (Residential Access Network) policy, to realize an optimization of an air interface configuration parameter, an optimization of a measurement event parameter, and to avoid a Ping-pong handover between the 3GPP system and the WLAN system.
Therefore, the problem required to be solved is how to effectively transmit and use the history record information of the terminal in the WLAN system in a cross-system scenario when a plurality of access technologies coexist, and how to better realize an optimization of the resource management and cross-system handover policy, and to improve the user's satisfaction at the same time.